1. Field of the Invention
Proteins find wide use for a variety of functions. Proteins can be used as prosthetic devices, in plastic surgery, as drugs, as blood components and the like. Since the protein can act as a nutrient source, proteins are particularly suspectible to contamination with microorganisms, such as bacteria, fungi, viruses, and the like. Furthermore, when the protein is to be introduced into a mammal, by ingestion, implantation, injection, etc., it is important that the protein be free of contaminating microorganisms. The problem that has existed for a long period of time is to find a simple way to kill the microorganisms without deleteriously affecting the chemical, physical or physiological properties of the protein.
Proteins are susceptible to variations in their environment, where their chemical, physical or physiological properties may be significantly altered. Changes in pH, ionic strength, or temperature can result in reversible or irreversible changes in the character of the protein. Treatment of the protein with chemical disinfectants or high energy radiation frequently results in substantial alterations in the nature of the protein.
It is therefore desirable to find an efficient, simple and rapid means for decontaminating, preferably sterilizing, proteinaceous materials, without alteration of the physiological properties of the host protein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large number of articles have described the biocidal effects of microwaves. These articles include Goldblith and Wang, Applied Microbiology, 15, 1371 (1967); Webb and Booth, Nature, 222, 1199 (1969); Cleary, American Industrial Hygiene Association Journal, 1970, 52 (Jan.-Feb.); Boucher, American Journal of Hospital Pharmacy, 29, 661 (1972); Ohlsson, et al., Journal of Microwave Power, 10, No. 1 (1975); Jasnow, et al., Applied Microbiology, 30, 205 (1975); Wayland, et al., Radiation Research, 51, 251 (1977); Latimer, et al., Journal of Clinical Microbiology, 6, 340 (1977); and Corelli, et al., Journal of Microwave Power, 12, No. 2 (1977).
A large number of patents have issued employing microwave energy for its biocidal effect, either by itself or in combination with other treatment. These patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,095,359; 3,215,539; 3,261,140; 3,439,510; 3,494,723-4; 3,885,915; and 3,926,556. U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,329 teaches the use of microwave energy for drying porous materials, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,892 teaches the use of microwaves to heat blood samples.